Unusual
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: The new Lost Boy is a bit odd. That's all I'm going to say. Read the story to find out the rest. Nice reviews please. Might change rating later on.


**Disclaimer: ****The only characters that I do not own are Captain Hook, Smee, and Peter. The rest are mine.**

**I made up my own Lost Boys for this story, because it takes place after they all left Neverland to live with the Darlings. So, try and keep up. **

1 Naler looked both ways as he neared the Lost Boy's hideout. If he saw even the slightest thing out of place, he was to turn and walk to another tree, pretending that he was examining the knots inside the bark. Seeing nothing out of place, he pulled lightly on the vine, listening to the slight creek that it made as the secret door opened. He walked into the tree, sliding down the chute and emerging in a lightly lit room.

Peter was seated at his bark-made throne. He was carving something in the wood with his knife. Tick walked over Naler, handing him a banana, Naler studied the piece of fruit and walked over to his 'bed', which was actually a large nook taken out of the inside of the tree. He peeled the banana and looked at the other Lost Boys wondering why they were all so quiet.

Suddenly, Peter stood and walked to the middle of the room. He looked at all of the boys in turn, smiling at each of them. He stole a banana from one of the tables and peeled it, eating the rest of it quickly. Still smiling, he threw the peel on the floor.

"There is to be a new boy coming to us," Peter said, smiling at them all. "He is as old as all of you already. Tink found him when he ran away."

"Really?" Tapac asked, throwing his peel down on the floor next to Peter's.

"Yes. They will arrive tomorrow. Best start setting things up for him." Peter walked over to an empty bed, clearing off the dust. He set a few leaves at the head of the bed and a few more at the end of the bed.

"There." he said, turning to the others. "Now...get to bed." Peter laughed, realizing how much he sounded like a man.

"Night, Peter!" Naler called, lying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

"G'night, Pete!" called the others as they all began to drift to sleep.

The next morning, they all stood in a small clearing awaiting the arrival of the boy. The air was still in anticipation, every set of eyes glued to the sky. Being to small to remember how they had gotten to Neverland, they weren't sure how Tink would bring the new child to them, though they all thought that the most likely way would be to fly.

Peter looked to the sky as well, though he seemed less anxious then the others. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the sky, and they all realized that the boy was their age, which meant that he was to big to be able to be carried by Tink.

The figure got closer and closer, and the boys began to wonder the name of the new boy. Usually, the boys had short hair, seeing as they kept it that way, and as the figure grew closer, they realized that this boy would be no different. Their mouths dropped quickly as they figure landed, with Tink flying quickly to Peter.

There was something wrong with the new 'boy'. For one, the face looked different, and the eyelashes were longer than a usual boys. The biggest factor that stood out from this boy was that 'he' looked an awful lot like a girl. The 'boy' smiled, and looked to Peter.

"I'm guessing you're in charge here." 'he' said.

"I am. May I ask you're name?" Peter asked, his mouth still agape.

"Kale. I can see that you are all boys here, except you Tink, of course. That would make me and Tinkerbell the only girls." Kale said.

"Wait...You're a girl?" Naler asked her.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Kale watched all of the other Lost Boys, searching for a fault.

"No...It's just...There's never been a girl here before, other than...her." Peter said. His eyes fell as he remembered the last time that he had spoken to Wendy. "Best show her where we live. Go ahead." Peter told the Lost Boys, and with that he flew into the air and disappeared into the clouds.

"Come on, Kale." Reat said, opening the secret door and leading the way into the tree.

**There's the first chapter. I thought I should post the names of all of the lost boys, so here you go;**

**Lost Boys**

**1. Naler**

**2. Tick**

**3. Tapac**

**4. Notmued**

**5. Reat**

**6. Lacnnon**

**7. Toap**

**I'm not listing Kale here, so try and remember who she is. **_**Nice**_** reviews please.**


End file.
